


Dean Likes His Alone Time, But This Is Better.

by GodLikesBoysToo



Series: Supernatural has ruined me. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Realizes His Feelings For Castiel, Dean is Loved, Dean is a Softie, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Guilty Dean Winchester, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, No Smut, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Sam Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodLikesBoysToo/pseuds/GodLikesBoysToo
Summary: It wasn't everyday Dean got the bunker to himself. Of course he doesn't complain when he doesn't, well with his and Sam's life style. The hunting life style that is. When you hunt the supernatural alone time tends to only happen when you get kidnapped by the thing you're hunting. So on days like today when Sam wanted to go be a normal human Dean found himself alone in the Men Of Letters bunker with nothing to do.Or the one where Dean spends his time thinking.





	Dean Likes His Alone Time, But This Is Better.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this and got it all done in a few hours. The idea for this fic has been in my mind for awhile. This is not my first fic posted here but I deleted the old ones to start new. Well I hope you enjoy this! Also my amazing brother helped me fix any errors. 
> 
> Also I own none of the characters they belong to the writers and creators of Supernatural!

It wasn't everyday Dean got the bunker to himself. Of course he doesn't complain when he doesn't, well with his and Sam's life style. The hunting life style that is. When you hunt the supernatural alone time tends to only happen when you get kidnapped by the thing you're hunting. So on days like today when Sam wanted to go be a normal human Dean found himself alone in the Men Of Letters bunker with nothing to do.

That morning Sam had told him at breakfast there was a new movie coming out he wanted to go see. Dean had just nodded, "So I bought me a ticket. It doesn't start til’ midnight but I have a bunch of stuff I want to do today so you'll have the bunker to yourself Dean." Sam finished 'wait what?' Dean's head popped up from the table where it had fallen idle waiting on Sam to stop droning on about said movie, "You mean all to myself? All day?" he asked in disbelief. His younger brother merely nodded, finished his coffee, grabbed the keys to one of the many cars in the bunker and took off leaving a rather excited Dean Winchester to himself.

Dean loved his alone time, he really did. He started off just grabbing a few books, that any other day he would swear up and down he had never read. About five hours and 3 books later he made lunch for himself. A giant sandwich and a beer. Once he finished lunch he took a shower, mopped the floors, dusted, straightened his room up right, washed the dishes, and did clothes. By that evening Dean was laying down on his made bed with his back propped against the headboard and ankles crossed listening to Zeppelin through his headphones. Dean loved his time alone, he really did, but now days it always seemed like something was missing, someone. 

He put it off at first as just a bit of guilt for never spending proper time with him and only really seeing him on hunts they needed help with. Dean didn't think he ever actually talked to him anymore unless it was about a hunt. So he put it off as guilt. But soon he found himself thinking "how would Cas clean a house? Make a bed? Dust?" though he never told Sam that he often thought about it, Dean was sure his brother knew what he was thinking. But today, he was alone. No Sam to keep him from thoughts of his blue eyed angel. No today he wasn't able to run from where his mind always went when it came to Castiel...

Dean had his headphones on but no music played through them anymore. His eyes closed but not asleep, heart beating unsteady as he allowed his mind to slip into thoughts he fought to keep away. Thinking about that first day he came back from the pit. How he had thought nothing good could have pulled him from it, that he didn't think he should be out. He thought about the barn and how scared he was to meet whatever or whoever had pulled his sorry ass out of hell. How he hadn't been expecting blue eyes, a head of dark brown messy hair that points in all directions, and a tan trench coat. Dean sighed remembering how Cas had said he didn't think he deserved to be saved. 'god he's right I didn't. Hell I still don't.' He thinks about how Castiel threw everything away for him, he betrayed his brothers and sisters just so Dean and Sam could do it their way, just like they always did.

He didn't like the fact he was the reason the angel was so messed up now, Didn't want to think about it. Dean knew Cas had given up so much for them, he always had even from the start. He put himself on the line so Dean and Sam wouldn't have to. Slowly he starts letting himself think the more personal things he didn't want to say to anyone, not even Cas who is his best friend, 'God especially not him.' Dean leaned his head back to look at the ceiling of his room in the bunker and took his headphones off. He started thinking about how he didn't know blue eyes could just turn his day around. How his own eyes probably lit up at the sight of a familiar tan trench coat or the sound of a gruff but sweet voice he'd become so fond of. That he always wants to just run his fingers through the dark brown messy hair, that he thought ironic to be called "sex hair" to humans attached to an angel. How he wants to be able to reach out and hold those hands that look rough, but they're soft, he knows because they're the same hands that heal him, the same hands that stitched his very body back together. 

Dean thinks about how he wants so badly to hold Castiel in his arms. That he can't help but let his eyes flicker down to meet the angel's soft pink lips when they are close and staring each other down, like they often do. God he thinks about how much will power it takes to keep from lunging himself forward to meet those lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. How he wants to be able to call Cas sweet things, like honeybee because he knows Cas has a thing for bees. That no matter how much he tries to deny it he wants to take Cas on a date, like a chick flick style date. How he wants to cook for Cas or more importantly teach Cas how to cook. He thinks about how his heart flutters whenever the angel is around. How when Cas looks at him his head spins and his stomach gets what feels like butterflies. That when the angel talks he feels at home.

But most importantly, out of all the things Dean Winchester allows his mind to finally think today, is that how hard he has fallen for the Angel that literally fell for him and Sam. his mind adds. He thinks about how fast it happened, because this isn't the first time he has thought about this. Thought about how in love he was with Castiel. But for the first time since the beginning he lets himself say it aloud to an empty room, hoping, no praying Cas hears "I love you, Cas I really do, I love you so much it hurts." he says in barley addable whisper. But miles and miles away his angel hears him. Castiel hears the sound of his voice above all the universe and galaxy combined, he hears it say I love you and his breath though he doesn't need to breath. Catches in his throat. He let out a strangled sob and told the angel he was talking to he'd be back, told him he had something more important to attend to, and it wasn't a lie. Castiel had told Dean Winchester he loved him thinking he was dying, but the man had looked terrified at the notion so he add that he loved all of the Winchesters, which had also been true.

Dean was crying to himself now, tears rolling down his face as he thought about how much Castiel probably hated him. Because who wouldn't after he had fucked up so many times and let Castiel fix it with them or by himself, he had sat there watching his best friend dying, using what he thought were his last breaths to tell Dean he loved him. Yeah he knew it was meant for him, hell how could he not with the way Cas had been looking at him when he said the last part, he knew he meant he loved him. But damn it he just looked at him without saying a goddamn word, to caught up in the fact that his best friend, the guy 'no angel.' he loved was about to fucking die and there was nothing he could do 'there had been.' his mind supplied again making it worse. By this point he didn't know where Cas was, didn't know if he cared about him anymore. His body was being wracked by his sobbing. 

He didn't notice the sound of a truck door slamming, or the sound of boots hitting against the concrete flooring of the bunker heading towards his door. It wasn't until a hand touched his shoulder did he notice he was no longer alone. Blinking his eyes to try and clear his vision, he reached under his pillow grabbing his angel blade Cas had given him only for it to be taken gently and put out of reach. His vision was still blurry from crying but it was clear enough to make out some colors. He could see black, a strip of blue, but the only thing that mattered was that he could see Tan. Without thinking twice Dean reached both hands out stuffed them in the fabric of a tan trench coat and pulled down causing the person in said trench coat to fall on top of him letting out a sudden "oomph." as their bodies collided. But what the person did next only confirmed who it was, they slid their arms around Dean's shaking form as Dean wrapped himself around them burying his head in their neck breathing in deep. 'yup.' Dean's mind thought. 'this is Cas. He smells like mint, coffee, honey, and that smell I can never put to anything that's just uniquely him.' 

Castiel was here now. Maybe he had just came back to talk to them, maybe he had heard Dean's confession. Dean didn't know and he honestly didn't give two fucks, his best friend was back, his angel was back, Cas was back. They stayed like that for a while, it wasn't comfortable by any means but they didn't care. When they pulled back Dean's eyes meet Cas' and he just breathed out a heavy breathe of air. Because Cas wasn't looking confused like Dean thought he would, or like he was angry, no. Cas looked like he was the happiest person in the whole universe. He had a smile on his face that reached his eyes 'god those eyes ' that made them sparkle. Dean didn't know what to say because in that moment he knew just from looking that Castiel had heard him, that his angel knew he loved him. So he didn't say anything because it had already been said, instead he leaned forward enough that their lips were barley touching giving Cas an out if he wanted it. 

But Cas didn't want out. Cas leaned in to bridge the gap between their lips. It wasn't rough or demanding, it was just a soft slide of lips against lips. Then Dean let the tip of his tongue slide against Cas' bottom lip asking for permission. Cas let his lips fall apart letting Dean's tongue explore his mouth, he did the same letting their tongues dance together. But there was no fight for dominance. Castiel felt like he was freezing, but being set on fire with holy oil at the same time. His chest was heaving rapidly despite his need to actually breathe, his skin felt like it was being gently touched with static and his heart was beating hard. They pulled back for air resting their foreheads together. Cas slid off of Dean and to his side, turning to face him. Dean intertwined their legs pulling them closer together. Castiel reached for his hand lacing their fingers and resting their hands between their chests. Dean let out a happy sigh and leaned his forehead against Castiel's. They stayed silent for awhile just staring into each others eyes, crystal clear blue boring in to emerald green ones. Dean pressed a short kiss to Castiel's lips but left them to linger "I love you so damn much Cas" Dean breathed out against his lips "I love you too Dean."

And that's how Sam found them hours later when he arrived back at the bunker. He had gone to check on Dean like he always does, but as he opened the door he saw them both just laying there, Neither one asleep, just staring at each other. He cleared his throat "Um hey Dean I'm back sorry to bother you, I was just checking in on you, you know making sure you're alive. Uh anyway um...I take it you finally broke and told Cas?" he asked leaning on the door frame. Dean and Cas both shot up at his voice jumping a little a part but relaxing back into it when they saw it was only Sam. Cas tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes "what do you mean? has he told me what?" he said voice laced with a little worry, Dean shook his head beside him "That I love you doofus." he said lightly whacking the back of Cas' head which earned him a laugh from his little brother and a bitch-face or as dean calls it Cas' smiting face from his angel. He sank back into the bed "Sorry Honeybee I jus-" Cas made a gasp of surprise " W-what did you just call me?" he asked, Dean's face went confused and the he realized 'oh my god I just called him Honeybee!' "um I called you honeybee, why does that bother you angel?" Cas' eyes went wide and Sam's laughter stopped as strangled `what the fuck left’ his mouth. "Dean um, did you just not only call Cas honeybee, but angel? Dude you're fucking cute." and at that Team Free Will burst out laughing. 

Yeah, Dean liked his time alone. But this was better, Family was always better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I based it sometime after 12.12. Well I hope you all liked this.


End file.
